


Midnight, Christmas Eve

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [10]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Marta wants to start a new Christmas tradition with her husband.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Midnight, Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

“That’s not a word,” Benoit declared smugly.

“It’s in the dictionary,” Marta countered, smirking.

“The Scrabble Dictionary?” her husband asked, amused. “It’s only valid if it’s in the Scrabble Dictionary.”

She rolled her eyes then dutifully checked the paperback dictionary beside the game board, only to grin triumphantly before turning the open book around to show him. “See? Right there – ‘qwerty.’”

Benoit chuckled. “Alright, I concede.” He wrote down her score then studied the board to determine his next move.

The two of them were playing one board game after another in the mansion’s library, passing the time until midnight. It was Christmas Eve and Marta wanted to renew her childhood tradition of staying up till midnight (or at least trying to). Back then, it had been an attempt to see Santa. Now, she wanted to greet the start of Christmas Day with her husband.

She smiled softly, absently rubbing her swollen stomach. “Just think, Benoit – next Christmas, there will be three of us.”

He chuckled again. “You mean five of us – your mother and Alice will be all over the baby, you know that.” The two of them had decided to spend Christmas with their extended family in Florida.

Marta grinned. “It’ll be a little chaotic but it also means we’ll have free babysitting if we want to get away for a weekend.”

Benoit leaned over the board to kiss her softly then he murmured, “I will hold you to that, Mrs. Blanc.”

Even after almost two years of marriage, his voice still made her weak and Marta hoped it always would. “I certainly hope so, Mr. Blanc.”

* * *

She woke from her unplanned nap on the couch and slowly sat up, blinking sleepily. Benoit was admiring the Christmas tree, his back to her. After taking a moment to admire her husband’s butt, she murmured, “What time is it?”

He turned to her, smiling softly as he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. “Thirty minutes till midnight, you woke up just in time.”

“Mmm, good,” Marta said as she laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes on the tree. “You did such a good job decorating the tree.”

“Thank you, darlin’,” he murmured before softly kissing her hair.

“I hope you didn’t get me much – I have everything I need right here,” she continued, one hand on his knee and the other on her stomach.

Benoit chuckled. “You know I can’t resist spoilin’ you. And before you ask, I did ask Alice for ideas.”

Marta raised her head to stare at him. “Please tell me you didn’t get me every season of _CSI_.”

“Would it be so bad if I did?” When she groaned, he laughed softly. “I promise, no police procedural DVDs.”

“Good.” She laid her head on his shoulder again. “I love my sister but we’ve never had the same taste in anything.” Yawning softly, she murmured, “I’m just gonna close my eyes for a minute.”

* * *

To Benoit’s credit, he did try to wake his wife just before midnight but she was out like a light. As he gently carried her up to bed, he murmured, “Next year, darlin’. Next year.”


End file.
